Never Claimed to Be a Hero
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Father MacAvoy was never one to be a hero, but to a young woman he meets in a bar, he is just that.
1. I'm Not a Hero

_Never Claimed to Be a Hero_

_Summary: Father MacAvoy was never one to be a hero, but to a young woman he meets in a bar, he is just that. _

_Trigger warning: Date rape implications._

_Writer's note: This features Belle's cursed-personality, Lacey. Since we haven't really met Lacey yet, I sort of thought she'd be Belle with some sauciness. I'm not sure if this is a separate ship or not, so I'm just putting it under Macelle tag till further notice! _

_Credit for Father MacAvoy's first name always goes to bad faery!_

* * *

Father MacAvoy stumbled to the bar, eyes focused on the grimy floor, hand curled in anticipation for a drink to fill it. The barkeep knew exactly what he would order and had it ready as soon as he plopped his sorry arse on the stool. His hazy mind paid no attention to anyone around him as he downed the whiskey in one long gulp, staring into the empty tumbler before pushing it away with fingertips for another round.

"Hello there" a sensual, lithe voice to the right of him caught his ear, and MacAvoy snapped his head to the source. He gaped fixedly at the sight of the goddess standing next to him. Her dark hair was swept up in a stylish ponytail, a leather mini-skirt barely covered her thighs, and her smile held a secret. "Is this seat taken?"

MacAvoy gazed at her, mouth gaped open like a fish, before he shook his head. "No, miss. It's yours."

The woman gave a little bounce of excitement, gracefully sitting down. "What are you having?"

"Whiskey" he murmured, and was taken aback when she ordered one for herself.

She turned her secret smile back upon him. "Thought I'd try out a new bar. Meet new people."

MacAvoy wondered why this young woman was talking to him. If she frequented bars, couldn't she see he was a drunk and not even worth a second glance? He hadn't even offered to buy her a drink. "It's good to meet new people" he replied, lamely.

"I'm Lacey French" she introduced, offering a hand.

"Father Joseph MacAvoy" he accepted her hand, trying desperately to keep it from shaking in her grasp.

"A priest?" Lacey giggled, twisting her tumbler with barely a touch of delicate fingertips. "Where's the rabbi and minister?"

It took a moment to understand what she was asking, but it clicked and MacAvoy shrugged a shoulder, replying nonchalantly, "I forgot to pick them up."

Lacey's chortle rang delightfully in his ears, and he couldn't help the small smile playing on his lips as he joined her. He flinched when she touched his shoulder, keeping her hand there to give him a squeeze.

MacAvoy froze. She was touching him. He took a ragged breath, downing another round of whiskey. His knowledge was vague, but he was pretty certain this beautiful woman was flirting with him and he felt the urge to bolt from the building.

As much as he desired to talk to Lacey, he was relieved when a clean-cut young man appeared by her side asking if he could buy her a drink. Lacey smiled at the potential suitor, but MacAvoy noticed her voice didn't hold the same lithe with this man. He resumed his staring contest with the bottom of his tumbler, shamefully eavesdropping on Lacey and the potential suitor's conversation.

As the conversation went on, MacAvoy's attention drew back to his whiskey. "Father MacAvoy? Joseph?" He didn't know how many times Lacey had called him, but when he heard her say his given name, he jerked out of his miserable thoughts.

"Yes, miss?" he replied hurried, probably looking a bit dazed.

Lacey smiled smoothly, squeezing his shoulder and Joseph whimpered at her touch. "Will you hold my seat? I'm going to the little girl's room." She gestured to the bathroom and it was then that Joseph noticed the potential suitor had moved on.

He nodded a little too enthusiastically. With that secret smile of hers, Lacey walked away. She'd left a tumbler of whiskey on the bar half drank. The instant she disappeared into the bathroom, another bar occupant leaned on the counter ordering a drink. Joseph recognized that voice. The man trying to pick Lacey up was back, but he didn't sit where he had before, just hovered there close to her stool.

From the corner of his eye, Joseph caught the man leaning over, his hand above Lacey's tumbler. Quick as lightning, the man poured something in the whiskey and nonchalantly went back to his business. Joseph snapped his eyes to the barkeep, but his back was turned.

The potential suitor-turned-bastard strolled away just as Lacey's heels clicked out the bathroom door. She slid onto the barstool, facing Joseph with freshly powdered cheeks. "Miss me?"

Joseph stared at her dazedly, his alcohol-muddled mind trying desperately to think of what to do before Lacey took a drink of her unknown fate. The suitor-turned-bastard would swoop in to her rescue as she swayed to keep hold on her consciousness. He'd lead her out the door, violate her in a dark corner, leave her on the side of the road confused and ashamed.

Joseph did the only thing that came to mind to save this girl. He lunged for her tumbler, downing the contents in one gulp. Lacey looked horrified, and he wouldn't blame her for slapping him hard across the face and storming out the pub. The drug must have been pretty potent – or maybe the several tumblers of whiskey already in his system – because the corners of Joseph's vision already started to blacken.

"Joseph?" he heard Lacey call from somewhere in the distance. Her concerned face was the last thing he saw before he lost all consciousness.

* * *

He'd drunk himself to death again. Or at least Joseph wished he had as the throbbing between his eyes pounded like a sledgehammer beating his forehead. He whimpered - a painful sound – as he rolled onto his side to better cover his head with the pillow. He knew it wouldn't help, but all he wished was to vanish from his miserable existence and hiding himself beneath the bed-things would have to do.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" a voice, though lovely and smooth, sounded like needles in his ears. Joseph's eyes snapped open and he was thankful the curtains were drawn, making the room dark. At the sight of the beautiful woman lying beside him, he yelped in horror and bolted away as if she were a hellish dragon ready to devour him.

"Joseph!" he barely heard her cry as he slammed onto the floor. At least the pain in his bony hip was distracting him from the throbbing of his head.

A lamp switched on, assaulting him to an even greater degree, as deep blue eyes appeared in his hazy line of sight. He glanced at her before shutting his eyes tight to block out the radiating beams of lamplight, and snippets of memories began to float back into his mind.

_The bar. Lacey. Saving her. _

"Lacey?" Joseph murmured breathlessly.

"Oh good! It didn't wipe your memory!" She seemed far too excited about that fact. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, hoisting him to sit on the bed.

Joseph chanced another glance at her. Only a black silk chemise that stopped at her upper thigh covered her and he took a shallow breath as he looked down at himself to find he only wore his underthings as well. "Oh no." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "No, no no no." What had he done?

A quiet moment past before Lacey giggled, her hand rubbing lite circles through his thin white t-shirt. "Don't worry, love" A fingertip tapped his chin, turning his gaze to meet hers. "Nothing happened."

The relief that washed over Joseph felt nearly divine.

"Besides, you were out cold by the time I got you here."

In the fog of his mind, the word "here" registered and Joseph peered around slowly, minding his aching head. "Where are we?"

Lacey casually played with the tips of his hair at the base of his neck. "My place."

"I need to go." Joseph stood, a little too quickly, and cried out. Lacey grabbed his arm, pulling him back down on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere" she announced, pushing him back gently to lie on the pillow again. He watched her with wide, frightened eyes. "Let me take care of you. It's the least I can do after what you did for me."

She'd figured it out. He hadn't thought ahead of what would happen after he drank the tainted whiskey. The barkeep would have thrown him onto the gutter - most likely - and let him sleep it off. Or get run over by a parking car before he could awake.

"My hero" Lacey crooned and his breathing grew rapid at the teasing hand placed upon his chest.

"I'm not a hero" he sputtered out. "I couldn't let that man hurt you."

"It is a very noble thing you did for me, but-" the smile that held a secret crossed her lips, "You could have just told me what that man had done."

Joseph gaped at her as the comment filtered into his brain. He could have just told her instead of making a downright fool of himself! "I didn't think of that," he replied sheepishly, cheeks burning. "I panicked and drinking it was the only solution that came to mind."

Lacey shrugged. "Maybe something more came out of it than you saving me from that bastard. You would have never come home with me, for one."

"Lacey" he tried to sit up, but a firm hand pushed him back down. "I'm a priest. Nothing can happen between us." He averted his eyes from the bright, curiosity of hers, and he whispered, "You wouldn't want me anyway."

Lacey's gaze cut right through him for a long moment making Joseph feel uncomfortably exposed. "You stay put. I'll go put on a pot of coffee and bring some aspirin."

"A whole bottle of aspirin will do the trick" Joseph mumbled, laying an arm over his eyes.

As soon as he did, Lacey raised his arm, those blue eyes barely a few inches from his. "I'll be right back, precious." She leaned down and for a terrifying moment Joseph thought she would kiss his lips, but instead she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Replacing his arm back over his eyes, he heard her switch off the lamp and her footfalls leave the room.

He'd hoped to drift into oblivion, but Joseph was never that lucky and before he knew it, the bed was sinking beside him. "Joseph" Lacey called in a sing-sang voice. He wondered how seriously she was taking his pain.

Joseph grudgingly pushed up on his elbows to sit up, taking the aspirin and glass of water from her. Lacey insisted he stay put, but Joseph already felt pathetic lying in what was virtually a stranger's bed. He drug his socked feet to the loveseat in Lacey's living room, and a minute later she was pressing a mug of black coffee in his hand. She sat beside him, rubbing his back in that soothing way that Joseph didn't want to admit made him feel a tiny bit better.

"So" Lacey chimed, a mug of coffee in her free hand, "a priest in a bar? I take it you weren't trying to bring lost souls to God."

Joseph bowed his head, eyes closed, elbows resting heavily on his knees. He looked as he felt: downcast, forlorn, crestfallen. He was a downright sorry excuse for a leader of the church. "How can I bring lost souls to God when I'm lost myself."

Fingers soothed his fallen hair back and warm breath caressed his cheek. Joseph froze, wondering why this woman so openly touched him instead of shrinking back in disgust. Her lips touched his cheek, and it felt like hours before she pulled away.

Joseph felt a dam burst inside him. Sobs wrecked through him and he barely realized that Lacey had taken the mug from him and pulled him to her chest, raking fingers through his unkempt hair. He didn't know how long they stayed that way, but he sobbed until he could go on no more.

"Stay with me" she breathed against his forehead.

Joseph finally pulled away, red-rimmed eyes staring at her. "I can't. I'm a priest and we're strangers and-"

Lacey halted his protest with a finger upon his lips. "If we get to know each other then we won't be strangers." She removed the delicate vice from his lips with the shrug of a shoulder. "I'm not asking you for anything expect to stay with me, Joseph. Do your priest thing during the day, but come back to me at night. Maybe we'll be less prone to going out to bars and getting ourselves in trouble."

He'd lived alone from the time he was 16. Loneliness was the reason he sat on barstools and drank himself into nothingness. The offer was so enticing, so tempting. There had to be a reason for meeting this beautiful woman who didn't want to leave him in the gutter and that fact was the only reason Joseph agreed.

"Nothing more than companionship?" he asked, weakly. "Nothing physical?"

Lacey nibbled her lip just a little, nodding. "Whatever you want it to be, precious."

"I'll stay." With that, Lacey wrapped around his neck, chestnut locks tickling his cheek as she tucked her head underneath his chin. Joseph warily slid an arm around her slim waist - the silk of her chemise delightful on his fingertips, and prayed he did not just drop into a bigger hole than what he was already in.


	2. Touch

_Trigger warning: Talk of abuse._

* * *

Joseph had never been so scared in his life. He stood rooted to the wooden planks of the hallway, staring at Lacey's apartment door as if it were the entrance to Hell.

He'd left her around early afternoon, promising to come back to her that evening. With his duties fulfilled for the day, he found a forgotten bottle of whiskey at the bottom of his kitchen cabinet and downed several swigs before tossing the rest down the drain.

He needed to be at least somewhat sober-minded when he arrived at Lacey's apartment, and downing the whole bottle would not keep him that way. Lacey was a very persuasive woman, both in body and personality. Joseph knew one drunken night with her would lead to guilt and regret, not just for letting himself fall into temptation, but for taking advantage of a lonely young woman.

Joseph barely touched his knuckle to the door when it flung open and he was dragged inside. "Welcome home, precious," Lacey cooed, laying a sensual kiss to his bristled cheek. Joseph let himself be led to the loveseat, dazed from the sensation of Lacey's lips on his skin. She seized his weathered knapsack, dropping it on a chair off to the side, before plopping down beside him.

"Do you like Chinese takeout?" she asked, a hand resting on his shoulder.

Joseph's tongue refused to work. The horror of being back at this woman's apartment rendered him speechless, but Lacey didn't seem to care.

"If you don't then too bad," she teased, wickedly. She tapped a perfectly painted finger to his insert. "I think you should get comfort." With that, Joseph allowed her to tug off his jacket and remove the insert in his collar. Joseph stared at her transfixed as Lacey's tongue swept over her upper lip as she undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

"There." Lacey's fingertips lingered on the skin where neck met chest. "Much better."

Her fingertips were like fire burning thin lines into his skin and Joseph bolted to his feet. "Lacey, I can't."

Lacey stared up at him as if he'd slapped her. Joseph's heart ached, guilt suddenly filling him. But Lacey shook her head, chestnut curls sweeping against her cheeks. "No more undressing then."

Joseph nodded vaguely, seating himself beside her again as his heart calmed. He'd never been seduced by a woman his entire life, but was now feeling a new respect and understanding for the men that fell into this temptation.

The Chinese takeout arrived not too long after. Joseph insisted paying for it, which Lacey accepted without blinking an eye. They ate facing each other on the couch - a wobbly wooden tray between them - Lacey helping herself to snagging a few bites from his takeout box of shrimp fried rice.

Her apartment was barren of furniture or anything personal. The worn brown leather loveseat, a sunken orange armchair, and a small, ancient tube television on a precariously leaning end table were the only objects in the living room. No kitchen table in the tiny nook of a dining room. Joseph could only guess how empty the kitchen cabinets were of pots and pans. A full-sized bed without a headboard and a nightstand occupied the bedroom.

Joseph wondered why Lacey owned so little. He didn't have much knowledge of clothing, but her clothes were extensive and fashionable by what he could tell. He'd never seen her around the small town of Middlesbrough, so he assumed she had just moved there.

They played card games until late into the night, Lacey sipping a coke and rum. The card games were a good distraction to the temptation of asking for a sip of her beverage. Scenarios of both of them buzzed or drunk and falling into bed flashed in his mind, and his determination to be a help and not a hurt to Lacey made his will stronger.

It was passed midnight by the time his eyes couldn't focus anymore. Without a word, Lacey grasped his hand, leading him into her bedroom. Joseph felt his face flush hot as he pondered on what it was like for Lacey to drag him home the night before and strip him of his clothes. Did she take a peek under his boxers? Joseph's cheeks were practically burning knowing she seemed like that kind of woman. He was thankful he had more than just his boxers to cover him tonight.

Lacey slipped into the bathroom, reappearing in the purple chemise she wore that morning. She smiled delectably at him as if the cat swallowed the canary. She sauntered up to him, Joseph's breath catching as she laid a hand on his chest. "Ready for bed, precious?"

Joseph nodded, words escaping him once again. This woman couldn't be real. She held the power to render him speechless, and Joseph couldn't tell if that gift was of good or evil orgins.

He followed her under the sheets, and to his alarm, Lacey curled up beside him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Joseph hesitantly laid his hand on her bare shoulder, the creamy smooth skin inviting under his trembling hand. Joseph fell asleep after his mind finally calmed and he knew nothing was to come about their sleeping arrangement, at least for that night.

Joseph didn't want to admit it the next morning as he woke to Lacey's unruly locks tickling his nose, that he'd slept wonderfully. His thumb grazed skin and froze, realizing his hand rested on Lacey's stomach. Her chemise had ridden up during sleep and he could feel the lovely touch of her slim belly. He gently slipped his hand from around her, trying not to wake her, but Lacey moaned, rolling over a moment later. She blinked at him, a sleepy smile crossed her lips, and Joseph couldn't help but gaze intently at the lovely sight.

"Morning, precious," she slurred, stretching her legs under the covers. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Joseph squeaked out as her toes grazed his leg. "And you?"

"Best sleep I've had in months." Lacey reached out, tracing the thick stubble along his jaw causing Joseph to shiver. "I need you in my bed every night if I'll sleep like this."

What Lacey said caught Joseph's attention. She hadn't had a good sleep in months, another clue as to who she was and why she was in Middlesbrough. His inquisitiveness outweighed his concern for their vertical position. He needed to know more about Lacey French.

"You're not from Middlesbrough, are you?" he asked, propping up on his elbow. "I've never seen you around and I think I know most everyone here."

Lacey's smile faltered a bit, and she averted her eyes to her hand still teasing his stubble. "I'm new here. It's been about 3 weeks." She huffed out a humorless chuckle. "That's why my apartment looks like a ridiculous bachelor's pad right now."

The lack of furniture made sense, but Joseph could see a shadow form over her eyes as she answered him. He needed to know more. Maybe Lacey was sent to Middlesbrough, sent to _him_, because she needed help in some way. "Why did you move to here?"

Lacey glanced up, her blue eyes hooded under thick lashes. Her sleepy smile and charming persona suddenly turned into a storm cloud across her face. "I don't want to talk, Joseph."

Joseph sat up, worried he'd offended her by just a simple question. "I'm sorry, Lacey. I didn't-"

"That's fine." Lacey threw the covers back, hopping out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom. She emerged still soured, and Joseph felt his heart ache. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt horrible for upsetting Lacey. They'd only known each other 3 days, but his heart clenched at the thought of losing her companionship and his concern for her reason to be in Middlebrough plagued him.

Lacey was gone by the time he stepped out the shower and dressed. She'd left a half a pot of coffee and a clean mug next to the coffee pot for him. Joseph sighed in relief at the tiny gesture. He wouldn't push her for any information. He was learning her personally and maybe Lacey was not someone you should push.

He went about his duties for the day, and was about to leave the confessional in late afternoon when he heard the church doors open. He waited to see if the parishioner was there for confession before he would step out. The little door creaked open and shut, and for a long beat all he could hear was the other person's breathing.

"My ex-boyfriend's name is Killian Jones." Joseph froze at the sound of Lacey's voice. "We met in a bar, and from the first glance, I knew I had to have him. He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in my life. He brought me back to his place that night and we made love for hours." His cheeks suddenly radiated with heat at Lacey's tale. "He bought me jewelry and high end clothes and always wanted me on his arm."

Lacey took a deep breath. "And he never wanted me out of his sight. Every time I even tried to talk to another man, Killian would snatch me away and tell me I was only his. It came to the point where I couldn't go anywhere or talk to anyone without him dragging me away."

Her tone curled in anger. "I told him I was leaving him and you know he did? He slapped me!" The wall connecting the booths shook violently and Joseph assumed Lacey had hit it in her outrage. "He locked me in the bathroom and I cursed me out till my voice was nearly gone. When he came back, I had to swear to him that I would never leave him. I lied, of course. I'm not stupid. He would of threw me in the bathroom again and I may of never left that house then."

"When he wasn't looking, I ran with only a satchel full of jewelry and clothes. He wasn't going to control me. No man controls me. I sold my jewelry and stopped in the first town I had to pump gas in. Middlesbrough."

Joseph stepped out the confessional, opening the opposite side and offering a hand to Lacey. She glared at him with a clenched jaw, but accepted his hand. She ducked out, heels clacking on the stone floor and she tugged fruitlessly at her tight, thigh-high glittery skirt.

"Pity me now?" she spat defensively, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"No!" Joseph closed the gap between them, grasping at Lacey's elbows. "I'm relieved you escaped! That man sounds like he was capable of killing you if pushed far enough."

Lacey's gaze was suddenly fixed on the crucifix hanging off to the left. Whether it was shame or embarrassment hanging around her, Joseph couldn't tell, but he wished to draw her into an embrace, relief overwhelming him at hearing the alarming story.

"Well, now you know."

Joseph licked his lips, a million thoughts racing through his mind. What if this horrible man came looking for Lacey? If he was that controlling, nothing would stop him from searching for her. Joseph trembled at the thought of Lacey being dragged off or even killed by the hands of her ex. He knew then and there why she'd come into his life. He wasn't a courageous man, but Joseph had survived an assassination's version of the most dangerous game and one abusive ex-boyfriend wouldn't render him from keeping Lacey from harm.

"I'll protect you" he reassured, catching Lacey's gaze to focus on him.

Lacey shook her head, trying to pull away. "Joseph-"

Joseph released her elbows, but stood his ground. "What if this man comes looking for you? You need to stay safe, Lacey. Move into the rectory with me."

"You got to be kidding me." Lacey looked shocked, but an instantly later, the shock melted into contemplation. "Okay."

Joseph smiled in relief. Lacey would be close, they could continue their unique arrangement, and he'd be able to keep her safe. He drew her against him, Lacey reluctant at first, but she finally wrapped arms around his neck, clutching him as if he was her lifeline.


End file.
